


You Gotta Be Shittin' Me, Right?

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Hey, idk if this has been requested but I watched a behind the scenes thing for TWD and the director was talking about Daryl’s sexual situation and he said he thought he was a virgin bc he felt he wasn't the type of person to get close enough w someone to have sex w them so if u have the time could u please write a smut where it's Daryl’s first time and the reader takes his virginity and he's like shy and nervous bc he doesn't wanna be bad at it?Summary: I really loved this idea. Can you imagine?  Daryl is a virgin and the reader takes his virginity during a night on watch. Season 3. Prison. Season 3. Prison. This one got long, enjoy!





	You Gotta Be Shittin' Me, Right?

You looked over and watched the man that was the center of all your thoughts since you had joined Rick’s group at the prison. You watched as Daryl’s strong arms pierced a steel rod swiftly through the chain linked fence and connect with walker's face, on the other side. You stared at his determined clenched jaw and his eyes focused straight ahead at the task in front of him. He heaved his body back and then forth again, piercing another. You watched him as he worked in the steaming heat, although it never seemed to slow you him down. He was a hard-working man.

You had had feelings for Daryl since nearly the minute you had arrived at the prison. You had been rescued from some walkers by Maggie and Glenn and taken into the prison. You had only been here for a few weeks, but you had wasted no time at all getting to know people. Maggie and Glenn made sure to introduce you around to everyone and always invited you to eat with them and the others. You, yourself, were used to being a loner. But, you thought it was nice that they tried to include you.

Every meal the entire group would gather around a large table in the middle of the cell block. They would all laugh and talk merrily with each other. Maggie had told her that things had become peaceful for the group again after setting up the prison encampment. It had been a long time since any of them had a chance to relax a little and call a place home again. You had never had much of a home even in the old world, you were orphaned as a young girl and spent most of your life in the foster care system. You learned really young how to protect yourself, you had to, and this world wasn’t any different.

You looked back over at Daryl working the fence and rubbing your neck, peering at the man curiously. You had been here for nearly two weeks and the man had barely said a word to anyone. He worked his ass off and was one of the most respected from what you had gathered. You wondered why he was so silent. You wondered if he had had a similar life as you before all this. You had known kids who simply, “shut off,” after being in the system so long. He seemed like such a good guy and in this world that was rare. You smiled a little to yourself, taking him in and letting your eyes wander gratuitously up and down his gorgeous frame. He was so damn beautiful to look at. You thought to yourself as you bite your lip and roam his unsuspecting body.

“I wouldn’t go workin’ too hard on that crush of yours, Y/N.”

Your body froze, recognizing Rick’s voice. He walked up beside you and stood shoulder to shoulder with you. He stared straight ahead at Daryl and then cocked his head to the side, looking over at you with a slight grin.

You smiled and rolled your eyes.

“I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about,” you said jokingly, dropping your eyes to the ground awkwardly.

Rick chuckles and drops his head, hands on his hips as he laughed and shook his head.

“Alright. If that’s how you wanna play it…,” he said smirking and lifting his eyes back to you.

“Just so you know, Daryl ain’t like the rest of us… He’s different,” Rick kicked his boot into the ground a time or two staring down at his actions.

“What do you mean?” you asked curiously.

Rick nodded a few times and stared back over at his best friend, “He had a hard life, even before all of this.” Rick’s hand waved around wildly for emphasis before landing back on his hip. He stares over at you seriously.

“All I’m sayin’ is if you are lookin’ to get friendly with Daryl, be prepared. He doesn’t talk easily with people. Takes him some time,” Rick stared at Daryl hard at work as he speaks to you.

You smiled over at Rick, you could tell he really cared for the man he spoke of.

You looked back over at the attractive redneck and huff to yourself. “What do you talk to a man like that about?” you asked this to yourself, nearly forgetting Rick was right beside you, lost in your thoughts.

Rick chuckled a little and kicked the ground again before looking over at you and cocking his head.

He smiled. “Don’t suppose you know anything about huntin’ squirrel?” he said laughing to himself.

You laughed a little to yourself and dropped your head, embarrassed. You looked back over at Daryl manning the fence and sighed “This is going to be tougher than I thought,” you said again to yourself.

Rick slapped your back a couple of times and said, “He is thick about certain things, sure. But, he’s still a man.” Rick looked at you smiling and cocking his eyebrow up as he continued to spoke, “Certain signals you just can’t miss if you’re catching my drift.” He wiggled his eyebrow playfully and suggestively at you. You laughed and slapped his arm.

“Rick!” you exclaimed, astonished to hear such a suggestion from the stoic cowboy.

He laughed, relaxing his whole body. He shoved his shoulder into yours, causing your body to rocket to the other side as you catch your balance. You laughed again, loving the playful side of a man you had always thought of as way too serious.

Rick continued to laugh another moment before staring back at you, his eyes still gleaming.

“Why don’t I give you and Daryl night duty tonight? Give ya a chance to get acquainted?” Rick asked, peering at you curiously, his eyes completely serious again.

Your stomach did flip flops as you thought about the sudden opportunity to spend the whole night with this man you had quickly developed such a crush on. You began to get nervous as you thought about what you would do or say, or wear! Rick began to chuckle again at your nervous reaction. You snapped your eyes to him, glaring at him for a moment before nodding your head up bravely.

“Okay. I’ll do it,” you answered, challenging him back.

Rick nodded his head back up at you, mirroring your moves and smiled.

“Okay, then. I’ll let Daryl know. You start at sunset,” he said, chuckling and winking at you. He turned his body to the other side and looking back toward the prison pensively. He looked back over at you one more time and clicked his tongue a few times, still smirking as he spoke again, “Go easy on my boy, Y/N.” He laughed boisterously to himself as he walked away.

“I’ll go as easy… if he wants me to,” you replied back boldly before Rick was out of earshot. You heard him laughing again and you smiled to yourself, turning back around to continue your stare.

It almost felt like the old days, having a crush, joking around with people as if the world wasn’t falling apart. For a single moment in time, you felt content. You had never met such an eclectic group of people who had managed to become like the closest family you had ever seen. You had mostly felt like an outsider, despite the warm welcome. Like Daryl, you had a hard time connecting with people. The joking and work weren’t as hard as the intimate stuff was. You were never very good at being emotionally open with people.

You were lost in your thoughts of this man. You felt butterflies flutter around in your stomach as you thought about spending tonight with the man you had so desperately wanted to get to know. Your eyes fluttered back to Daryl, who was taking a break, breathing heavily as he wiped sweat from his bow, sitting on an old cooler. He was so amazing. You thought to yourself. Your heart raced as you watch him breathe heavily under the hot sun.

You watched as Rick walked over to Daryl a minute or two later and put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder. You stared at them from a distance as Rick gave Daryl night duty in the tower. He nodded to Daryl, still slightly smirking, that you could see. Ass. You chuckled to yourself and watched as Daryl notice the smirk and peered at Rick curiously for a moment. He shook it off and nodded back at Rick in agreement, standing back up to get back to work. Rick turned around to walk away, looking at you with his back turned to Daryl. He smiled silently up to you before turning and walking away.

You laughed a little, suddenly feeling giddy about tonight. You watched as Daryl stretched back on his heels a little, his stomach slightly peeking out from under his flannel tank top and vest. He slammed his hips back forward, turning his heel back toward the fence, beginning to stab walker after walker again.

You smiled to yourself and take one last look at him before heading off to figure out just what the hell you were going to wear. Not like you had many options, but you’d prefer it not to be blood-soaked, although sometimes that wasn’t an option. You strode up the hill, in search of Carol, she had the best clothing stash that you knew of…

\-----

You smoothed your hands down the front of your black tank top, down to your thighs, hidden under some decent blue jeans you had found. You moved your hands nervously back up to your hair and begin to fluff it, trying to volumize it as much as you could. You stared into a small pane of metal outside the guard post trying to prepare yourself for walking up the stairs and into the guard tower, where you knew he was. You stared up and saw a light from a lantern emanating through it. You breathed in and out heavily feeling the beating in your chest accelerate. You smoothed down your body one more time, closing your eyes and nodding as you mentally committed your body to move.

You felt your boots hit the ground as you walk toward the stairs. You looked up at the metal stairway, pushing your right boot onto the first step. You grabbed the sides of the staircase and began to make the climb. You could barely hear your boots slam against each metal stair as you walked up, your racing heart was too loud, thumping faster and louder with every step.

You reached the top of the stairs and walked over the deck way until you are standing face to face with the closed door to the tower. You looked down at the doorknob and reached for it, holding your breath as your hand makes contact with it and freezes.

“You got this, Y/N,” you said to yourself, trying to push the nerves out of your body.

The door suddenly swung open and Daryl was standing in front of you, the low light of the lantern creating a halo effect over his body.

You jumped back, startled by his sudden action, “Shit!” you exclaimed softly, trying to compose yourself after the shock.

Daryl stared at you stoically, “Thought I heard someone…” he said, opening the door to you and moving his body to the side so that you could walk in.

You smiled shyly and walked into the tower. Daryl closed the door quickly behind you, not wanting any unnecessary light to be let out. Your boots hit the ground as you walked around and took in the sights.

“Don’t think I’ve been up here before…” you said as you look around.

You saw a small card table and two chairs set up over in the back right corner of the room, atop it was a set of old and weathered playing cards. To the left back corner, there were a couple of small cots set up, for sleeping. There was a lot of empty space in the room, only two more chairs set up in the front of the tower, used for those on duty. You also see Daryl’s crossbow and a few guns propped up against the front, leaning against the large windows.

You put your hands in your back pockets and rocked your heels back and forth a few times. There wasn’t much else in there except a small cooler stacked with meager supplies, you guessed. You swirled your body around completing your tour of the space, facing your back to Daryl. You place your feet evenly apart, squaring your hips to his a few feet back, placing your hands on your hips.

“So where do you want me to start?” you asked him confidently, looking into his eyes for the first time since entering.

He stared back at you, not moving an inch, his arms crossed tightly against his body. His eyes softened a little when you spoke, but his body remains perfectly still.

After a moment of you staring at him, he decided to speak, “Pretty self-explanatory…” He nodded his nose up, turning his body to the side and walking over to the huge windows at the front of the room, hands still firmly wrapped around himself. You followed him and you two stared out the big windows into the wide-open empty space around you. You looked over at Daryl as he brought his thumb up to nibble on a bit before speaking again.

“Our job is to make sure none of those dead fuckers get through these gates…” he dropped his arms and swung them a few times before slamming his hands together and rubbing them back and forth together.

“Also, to make sure no other asshole makes it in,” he warned, looking over at you, your shoulder next to his. He stared at you deadly serious and said, “We are the first line of defense, sweetheart. The front line.”

He looked you up and down harshly and smirked after hearing his own words. “Hell, girl. You even know how to shoot a gun?” he asked staring down at you, his eyes slightly demeaning.

You smirked a little, feeling your pride overcome your nerves. You walked over to the scoped gun against the window. You grabbed it and walked over to the table in the back. You dismantled the weapon and put it back together in under a minute. You smiled as you work, feeling Daryl’s eyes on you.

“Damn,” Daryl said, stepping back a little looking at you with slight admiration.

You smiled back at him as you clicked the last piece of the weapon back in place. You stood up and walked it back over to park it back in place against the wall.

“When you grew up the way I did, you had to either learn to shoot or learn to beat the hell out of anyone who wanted to hurt you. I chose to learn both,” you shrugged nonchalantly, no time to waste thinking about how it could have gone different, it was done and over with now.

“Sure, came in handy when the world went to shit,” you said, your jaw clenching as you stared back out into the wide open ahead of you remembering the gore of those first days after the outbreak. You noticed the sun had just gone down and it was starting to get darker by the moment.

Daryl peered back over at you curious at your words. He tightened his hand's grip on either side of his body, rocking his heels up and down.

“Yeah, people can be assholes,” he remarked, looking away and thinking about his own harsh experiences in his life, which ironically to him occurred before the world fell.

“Hell, yes they can!” you agreed, smirking at him as he started to open up to you.

He smirked slightly back and leaned his body back a little, in response, looking at you curiously.

You didn’t notice because you are staring out the window again, looking vigilantly into the night.

Daryl smiled to himself as he watched you take charge. He thought you were so beautiful and now he realized just how strong you were, had always had to be. He had been thinking about you ever since you had come into the group. In fact, he couldn’t stop thinking about you. Not like he ever thought anyone like you would ever even give him the time of day. Daryl hadn’t ever been good with women, he had barely even kissed a girl, let alone someone like you.

Daryl had noticed you from day one, but he rarely allowed himself to talk to or even look at her. He knew that starting to develop feelings for a woman like that would only end in his heartache. Who could learn to love someone like him? He thought sadly to himself, looking down to the ground a moment.

He knew he wasn’t like Rick or Shane. He didn’t know what he was doin’ at all when it came to a woman. Merle had tried to force him to, “fuck,” a woman before, but he couldn’t do it. Merle called him a pussy. But Daryl didn’t want anything to do with anyone who didn’t want him and only him. And he certainly didn’t want to lose it fucking some hooker, wasted and high on the crappy couch of their old house.

Daryl snapped his attention back to Y/N, allowing his thought to wander regarding you. You were so strong and so beautiful. He involuntarily smiled a little as he watched you swaying your hips back and forth, grinding your boots harder into the floor with each determined lunge, squinting vigilantly into the night for trouble.

Daryl walked over behind you and grabbed a pair of binoculars from the window sill. He walked back and wrapped his arms slightly around your side, not touching you, but hovering over your skin. He pushed the binoculars in front of your body.

“These might help,” he said, hiding his smirk from you by dipping back behind your shoulder.

You looked over at him, dropping your hands from your hips and laughed in embarrassment before grabbing them. Your fingers lingered slightly as you brushed his hand to take them. You swore you saw his breath hitch a little, but you ignored it. You grabbed the binoculars and pushed them up over your eyes, seeing more clearly now as you scan the area a few times. You nodded to yourself when it looked clear and put the binoculars on the windowsill in front of you.

It is now completely dark outside. Daryl walked over and turned the lantern gas up, illuminating the room a little more. You stood staring straight ahead, hands on your hips, as you kept a look out.

Daryl licked his lips as he allowed his eyes to roam down your body that emanated in the lantern light. He loved your long dark hair, he followed your body down back and then to your curvy hips, his eyes stopped on your butt as he took it in fully. He licked his lips again, feeling himself getting so turned on. He quickly ground his hand harshly down onto his crotch, placing pressured pain on himself a few times, trying to make himself calm down. He moved his eyes away from you and sat down at the table, focusing on the playing cards in front of him. He carefully sorted the deck out, one number at a time, making sure they were all there and more importantly allowing his body some time to go back to normal.

He counted out the 52 cards and began to haphazardly move the lined-up cards all around the table, “shuffling,” them good. When he was satisfied he pushed the cards together and began to pat and pack them back into a uniformed deck. He clicked the deck on the table a few times in between his fingers and looked over at you, not looking anywhere but the back of your head this time.

“Y/N. You play cards?” he asked, flipping the deck with his fingers. They had a long night ahead, might as well make the best of it, he thought. He wasn’t about to assume you’d ever be interested in him, so he may as well pass the time as you worked together.

You slowly turn your hip and move the heel of your boot, looking halfway back at him and smirking. “I’ll play,” you said slowly walking back toward him.

“But I’ll warn you… I’m good,” you boasted, staring into his eyes with a small smirk on your lips.

It was true you were a pretty good card shark back in the day. One of your nicer foster fathers had given you the skill, saying that every girl needed to know how to hustle if they needed to.

Daryl tried hard to only look in your eyes as you walked over to the table, which didn’t do him much good because that look of pure confidence in them was hard to resist. He tapped the deck up and down on the table a few more times, letting his mind wander to what it would be like to reach out and touch you.

You nodded back to the window, oblivious to his thoughts.

“What about watch duty?” you asked, giving the dark outside world another sweep.

He looked over and stared at the window a moment before standing up and shoving the deck of cards over into your hands. You both stopped a second as your hands connected, again. You peered up at him slightly and wondered if he felt that electricity too. Daryl had to stop and control his heart as it lept into his throat, even just your hand in his drove him crazy.

He dropped his hand quickly and strode to the back of the table. “Watch out,” he said as his hands quickly swooped down and grabbed either side of the small table. He lifted it with ease and moved it past you, up by the window. He placed the two watch chairs on either side and spread his arms out, looking up at you.

“Problem solved.”

You smiled a little and walked over to the right side of the table. Daryl pulled your chair out for you. You sit graciously and looked up at him smiling and questioning where that came from.

He smiled at you for a second before snapping his eyes and thoughts back to the floor. He walked over to the other side of the table and slammed his body down into the chair, leaning backwards.

“Mind if I smoke?” he asked as he pulled a cigarette and lighter out of the pack in his pocket. He lit it, not waiting for your response, and inhaled long and hard, staring at you dominantly as he did it.

You smirked at his defiance and shook your head in response, slamming the deck onto the table and tapping it a few times. “Wouldn’t be a friendly game of poker without a room full of cigarette smoke, now would it?” you answered, causing him to break into a small smile. Progress. You thought.

You looked down and divided the deck, taking half in one hand and half in the other, tapping them to the table, evening them out again. You concentrated as you flatten the two sides of the deck to the table and flipped your thumbs alongside them, forcing them to arch up and shuffle into each other. The bridge. Your favorite foster father, Steve, had taught you how to shuffle several different ways and all the rules to poker and just about every other card game known to man. He taught you early on about how serious people took their card playing, making sure you knew all the etiquette and rules you were expected to follow.

You repeated your action shuffling the cards, tapping, lowering, and flipping the cards over and over until you are satisfied. You tapped the full deck back together and slammed them onto the table. You looked up at Daryl and smirked at his in awe expression. He stared at your hands and the cards in them in disbelief.

“Five card draw, nothing’s wild,” you declared and began to quickly deal the cards, the paper flying with ease out of your hands.

“How do you know all that?” Daryl asked thoughtfully, moving his hand to his mouth, propping his elbow on the table as he watched you deal.

You concentrated on the cards as you spoke, “I had a foster dad who loved the game… He taught me.”

You finished shuffling and looked down gathering your cards, “He was one of the first, only, person to care for me in the system.” You replied, your face hardening as you thought back to your horrible childhood. It wasn’t easy being bounced from home to home, especially when a majority of the assholes were just in it for the money. You had been through some hard years at a time in your life where most are enjoying something others called a childhood.

He nodded in understanding, looking down and slowly picking up cards, putting them in order.

You looked down and did the same, trying to concentrate on the game at hand. You tried to never unlock your past. But sometimes – especially in this world – it was easy to remember something random or small and feel your whole life flash again before your eyes. Everyone in this world had it, the new psychological PTSD, you would say. You guessed it was because everyone in this world was at death’s door every day or wondering why they aren’t one of them yet.

Still, even when the world was humming normal, you had never had people you could count on like these people seemed to be. What a fucked up way to gain a family. You said sarcastically inside your mind.

“My dad didn’t give a shit about us…” Daryl began to speak, opening up to you, in return, “Unless he needed somethin’.” He nudged his head upwards and his eyes remain on his cards as he speaks.

You looked up over at him and saw a slight twinge of pain and anger in his eyes. His jaw clenched as he lived through something you did not know of, inside his head.

“The only person you can depend on is yourself,” you said matter-of-factly pushing your body back into your chair harshly and stomping your boot for emphasis.

You stared blankly at your cards and thought about how many times you had had to fight boys and men alike off you, both then and now. You were used to a world where you were a commodity. You grew up exposed and had no one to protect you from anything. You looked over at the man you admired and wondered if he had grown up feeling the same as you.

Daryl’s eyes quickly turned back to you and he leaned his head back in thought. He looked down at his cards finishing the reorganization process. “Wasn’t your foster dad there for ya?... I mean until the end?” Daryl asked, looking curiously into your eyes.

He watched as your shoulders slumped a little and your cards dropped forward for a second as your body relaxed in sadness. You turned your head to the side, resting your chin on your shoulder a moment, looking out into the vast emptiness, pretending to do your job.

“My foster mom, at the time, was not a good person… treated him like shit,” you started, continuing to stare out the window.

“My foster dad, he was the best guy I’d ever known… At least in the system,” you continued, shaking your head a little and peering further into the darkness outside, “… But, he didn’t stay…”

You nod your head down and close your eyes only for a second before forcing them back open onto the field ahead of you.

“He did what was best for him,” you nodded to yourself, trying to convince yourself of your own words. “Guess that is what people do… I was only ten,” you finished, sadly to the floor, lost in your memories.

Daryl’s head slowly moved up and his eyes became more intent on you as you told your story. He had no idea what you had been through, even before this. Here he was thinking you had it all together. He had never seen you look vulnerable before, he didn’t like seeing you hurt.

“Sorry,” Daryl whispered to you.

You snapped your eyes back to his, almost forgetting he was there. He stared back at you with sympathy for a second, nervously dropping his eyes a few times before finding the bravery to hold your stare.

You wiped a few tears that had formed in your eyes from your face and turn around to face him, placing your boots confidently shoulder width apart under the table. You looked at him and laughed, pushing your embarrassed face down into the palms of your hands, as you prop your elbows onto the table in front of you.

“I’m sorry, man… That was the old world, I shouldn’t focus on what was,” you said, shaking your head to yourself, rolling your eyes upward, and smiling.

“It’s still a part of ya,” Daryl said, in support. He never said much. But he too often thought about the shit that happened to him in the old life.

You locked eyes with him as you ran your hands into your hair, elbows propped on the table and cards down in front of you. You slowly began to rub and massage your own hair, loving the relaxing feeling, before dropping your hands to the table in front of you, looking back at Daryl from across the table.

Daryl stared intently over into your eyes and leaned forward a little, “Everything that happened, everything that will happen?” He leaned back again and continued, “No gettin’ away from it, the past is the past, and the future ain’t nothin’ we can control. All we can do is try and protect our own as long as we can.” He nodded out to the window beside you before slamming three cards face down on the table from his hand.

You smirked, feeling your old-world memories disappear at the sight of the man in front of you. Every curtain you drew back about this man, just led you to fall more for him. You realized you are staring and noticed him fixated impatiently on the surface of the small table in between you two.

In his mind, he tried not to think about the way you looked as you shook out your hair, messily attending to your own needs. He couldn’t think about that. It made him have needs he’d rather not have, especially when he knew someone like you could never want someone like him. He pushed the image out of his mind and focused on the table ahead of him, concentrating on anything but you.

“Three,” he said with resolve putting three cards face down on the table from his hand.

“Good hand, huh?” you asked cocking your head to the side and smirk, looking at him as you tried to get a reaction. When you got nothing but a stoic shrug from him you dealt him his cards.

Daryl didn’t respond as he picks up his cards and concentrates on his hand.

You sighed a little in frustration and concentrate on your own hand. You peered at it a moment and throw two cards down, dealing yourself two more. You stare at your hand in front of you: two kings, two jacks, and a 10 of spades. You resist the urge to react as you flipped your eyes up and over to Daryl, suddenly taking this game very seriously.

Daryl chuckled a little at your reaction as your body tensed and you leaned hard into the table, elbows still propped up on it. You peered at his hand and his eyes intently as you waited for him to reveal his cards.

He played along and leaned back in his seat, kicking his right leg out, pushing the chair back, it scrubbed across the cheap carpet harshly. He rested his right leg sideways and stretched it along the floor and under the table. He propped his right elbow up onto the back of the chair leaning back into it.

He peered back at you sharply, as if you were his enemy. Right now, you were.

You giggled, watching him put on his show.

He smirked at you quickly before turning his face stone cold again. He had his hand of cards in the right hand propped on the chair. His left hand came up and slowly began to rub his chin. He stared at his cards, taking forever on purpose, slightly glancing back at you every once in a while.

You stared at him, captivated.

He moved his head slowly over to the side and his eyes back to yours, staring harshly into them.

Damn it if it didn’t turn you on. You took a deep breath, trying to control your body. You watched intently as he slowly moved his body back toward the table and you. You notice your breath hitch slightly as he matched your stance, propping his elbows on the table and moving his feet shoulder length apart under the table.

You smirked at him as he playful wiggled his eyebrow a few times cocking a smile from the side of his mouth.

Your heart lept into your throat. Good lord, he was sexy. You thought as you gripped your heels into the posts of the chair behind you, trying to distract your body.

“What does the winner get?” Daryl asked, cockily.

You licked your lips and smirked back at him. “What do you want?” you asked devilishly, peering at him suggestively.

He knew what he wanted, you. He thought to himself as his facial expression shifted for a moment to one of interest. He flipped his internal switch and looked back at you with a tough smirk.

“How ‘bout whoever wins, owes the other person a favor – anytime, anywhere?” he said, nodding his nose up to you, and cocking his eyebrow up.

You nodded and smiled. “Deal,” you agreed.

“Let’s see what ya got, Daryl Dixon,” you said, leaning back and pulling your cards close to your chest as you watched him.

His lips curled up into a smile as he dropped his cards confidently to the tabletop below.

A full house. Shit. Your back slumped back and hit the chair behind you. You threw your hand down, looking at your cards in frustration.

You stared up harshly at Daryl. You thought for sure you had won that one. You pouted a minute as Daryl laughed at you, leaning back in his chair again, propping his elbow up.

“Guess you ain’t as good as you think, Y/N,” he said, teasing you.

“Let’s go again. Same rules,” you retorted, snapping your body back to the table, propping your elbows up and staring at him with determination. How dare he say you weren’t good at this game!

He chuckled again to himself, cocking his head to the side a few times, “Sure girl, I don’t care how many favors you owe me.” He wiggled his eyebrow boldly joking with you in a way he had not before, causing you to peer questioningly at him.

“Your deal,” you replied, trying to ignore the way his eyebrow playfully bounced back and forth at you and what it did to the butterflies currently in your stomach.

His face turned serious again and he stared lowly at you. He brought his body back to the table, facing you down again. You looked down, for fear that staring too long into those dark blue eyes would get you found out.

You watched as his hands roughly swirled the cards around the table a few times, “shuffling,” the cards.

You laughed to yourself as you watched him, “That’s nice ‘technique’ you got there,” air-quoting the word as you said it, jokingly.

“Shut up!” Daryl said slightly defensively, snapping his eyes back to you.

Your head moved back at his sudden outburst. You stared at him with curiosity.

Daryl saw your confusion and looked back down, quickly gathering the cards into his hands, saying nothing more about it. An awkward silence filled the room as you watched him deal the cards. You quickly picked yours up and organized them in your hands, lowly watching him above the cards in your hand.

Daryl roughly pushed and pulled his cards up and down into where he thought they belonged. His leg was twitching under the table and he was chewing on his lower lip as he stared down anxiously at his cards. His eyes suddenly flew up and over, locking with yours. You felt your body freeze, except for the chills that ran through it at his stare.

He stared at you harshly for a moment, his leg twitching faster, and then his eyes softening. “Sorry. Shouldn’t have talked to you like that,” he said apologetically, deeply breathing in as he stared at you for your reaction, wanting you to know he was sincere.

You smiled sweetly at him and nodded, “It’s alright. No worries,” you replied back sincerely, winking at him, trying to get him to loosen up. You had never met anyone wound so tight.

He smirked, blushing as he looked down, embarrassed by your action.

You laughed at his shy reaction and leaned your body onto the table further, cards still in your hands. You wiggled your legs playfully under the table and smile, licking your tongue across the edges of your teeth, as you watched his discomfort. You sort of loved that you made him feel that way. You couldn’t believe it took something so little to get a reaction out of him. You kicked his leg slightly under the table playfully.

“Usually, takes a lot more than a wink to make a man blush at me so hard,” you teased, your eyes turning more serious as you finished your thought.

His head snapped up when you kicked him and he saw you staring over at him, wiggling around, and smiling at him.

“Yeah? And how many men might that be?” he asked lowly, a little anger in his voice. He kept his eyes on his cards. Like he wanted to hear about any of the men that had been with you. Yeah, right.

You smiled wider as he got defensive or jealous? You weren’t sure. But you entertained the idea.

“Oh shit, Dixon. If we are going to sit here and re-hash my crap-tastic love life all night, I may well let one of those fuckers out there take me now,” you joked sarcastically.

You laughed it off and smiled at him again. You drew two cards from your hand and threw them down onto the table.

“Two,” you said, winking at him again.

He smiled a small smile and nodded his head up and down in agreement. He threw you two cards, looking at his hand and then dropped a single card in front of him, drawing one to replace it. He placed it back in his hand which he studied for a moment before glancing back over at you. He watched as you squirmed in your chair, studying your cards with frustration. He loved how your face scrunched together as you concentrated. You wiggled your nose a little and leaned further into your cards, studying them intently.

He was so lost in his thoughts for you that he accidentally let some of them out. “Can’t imagine anyone mindin’ havin’ a woman like you…” he said softly, as if to himself, leaning back in his chair and wrapping his arms around his body protectively as he looked curiously over at you.

You slowly looked up and away from your cards and peered over at the amazing man in front of you. Had you heard him right? Your heart was racing so hard. But you didn’t want to misconstrue anything, so you played it off. Lucky for you, you had lots of real world material to pull from.

You laughed a little and leaned back in your chair, throwing your hand face down onto the table and running your hands up and into your hair again, raking it in your fingers.

“First, when I was 16, there was Jimmy, he was the school outcast, we met in detention. I fell hard for him. At the time, I didn’t have much of a home life, living with some pieces of shit that were only in it for the paycheck. They shoved five of us into one room and the oldest foster girl, Lisa, hated me. Made my life a living hell. Jimmy was from a broken home, his mom gone, and his dad a drunk who was barely coherent most times. I basically lived over at Jimmy’s the year we dated. Ended up giving him my V card, or whatever the kids are calling it these days…”

You broke from your story and looked at Daryl and laughed, rolling your eyes nonchalantly. He smirked, moving his left hand back up to his chin, stroking it as he took you in. His right hand and arm remained firmly wrapped around his body. You broke your eyes away and try to remember your story.

“Anyway, a few months later Jimmy turned 18 and hit the road, said he wanted to make it big out in Hollywood,” you continued, laughing jokingly to yourself, “He knew three power chords on the guitar and thought he was Jimmy Hendrix. Although, at the time I thought he could have been.”

You chuckled out loud as you thought back to the reality of his awful playing, tapping your fingertips on the table as you reminisced.

“Then there was Jason. Jason and I dated when I was 21... He fucked around on me constantly. I found out and left his ass,” you said simply, propping your right elbow back onto the table and rubbing your hand through your hair again, as you stare down at the surface below you harshly at the memory.

You didn’t notice but Daryl’s jaw clenched, and his fists tightened when he heard of someone treating you like that.

“Shit, Dixon. I haven’t talked about this shit to anyone in years,” you admitted, laughing off your feelings and turning your eyes back to his. He smiled sweetly back and used his hand to wave outward to you, urging you to continue.

You smiled, letting go of Jason’s memory.

“After Jason, there were the occasional drunken one-night stands, of course,” you admitted, smirking at him, rubbing your neck a little and replying. “Shit. I mean a person has their needs, right?” you asked, only half-jokingly, before continuing. Daryl’s jaw clenched again, but this time for another reason. He was hard again at the thought of being with you, it was becoming so hard to control it.

“Those were the days where I just said fuck it to love altogether and just decided to be wild and carefree. It was fun for a while. But then you know, you start wanting someone to be there for you… Someone to care for you, love you,” you said in defeat, staring at the ceiling a moment. You had forgotten that want, that ache until you met the man who sat across from you.

You shook your head and moved your other elbow back up to the table and propped your head in your hands again, shaking your head utterly embarrassed, laughing.

You snapped your eyes back to Daryl’s smiling apologetically, “Sorry. You didn’t want to hear my sob story,” you said apologetically, shaking your head and closing your eyes, surprised at how easily he had gotten the worst of your life out of you.

“Don’t ever be sorry for sayin’ what’s true,” Daryl answered, staring over at you with sincerity.

You shook your head, grateful he understood, relaxing and letting the moment drop away. It had been years since those things had happened. You still felt it, but it wasn’t the here and now. He was the here and now. Those fuckers out there were the here and now, you thought staring out the window scanning the area again.

“Anyway, that was a long time ago… Seems like another lifetime…” you admitted, turning back and looking over at the man who had finally seemed to get used to holding your gaze.

“Sorry, Y/N. You don’t deserve anyone who would treat you bad,” Daryl said, staring at you with kindness in his eyes.

“Your turn,” he said focusing back on the game and clearing his throat as he broke eye contact with you again and looks back at his hand.

You let out a deep breath and pulled your head back into the game and showed him your hand: one card short of a straight.

“I got nothin’,” you said simply and with a grunt.

Daryl’s expression immediately changed as he leaned forward and crashed his cards down next to yours.

“Flush,” he said simply and leaned into the table, smiling at you.

“Mother Fucker!” you complained, jokingly.

“Look at that, another favor you owe me, Y/N!” he wiggled his eyebrow again and stuck his tongue out as he gathered the cards and packed them tightly into the deck.

“Yeah. Yeah,” you grumbled as he passed you the deck.

He lingered for a moment before letting his grip of the cards go, loving the feeling of your hand under his.

You grabbed the cards and roughly tap them on the table, wiggling in your seat and settling in to win a damn game. You peered at him, as you tapped the deck, furrowing your brow and focusing on the game.

“That’s it, Dixon. It’s on,” you said with determination and focused your eyes down to the pack as you quickly shot out each card until you both had five.

Daryl smiled silently to himself as he watched your range of emotion and expression. How could a woman who had been through so much still be so playful and yet so determined all at once? He thought to himself as his legs shifted uncomfortably underneath the table.

Suddenly, your head snapped up and back to his eyes. You stared at him with determination and licked your lips. Your eyes glistened with lively curiosity as you spoke to him.

“Wait, wait, wait!” you leaned your body back and fold your arms, cards in your left hand, against your body as you stared at him with contention.

“You got to hear my entire shitty “love” story…” you continued, cocking your head to the side and peering over at him curiously.

“What about you?” you asked, looking at him with interest, wondering what his story was.

You watch as he dropped his head and closed his eyes a moment, before shooting his stare harshly back to yours, staying silent as ever.

As you stared into his eyes they turned from hard to ashamed as he looked down. He averted his eyes from yours and chewed on his lip nervously.

“No fucking way,” you said out loud to yourself in pure shock as the reason for his silence dawned on you. Daryl fucking Dixon was a virgin.

“No fucking way!” you said again, softer this time as you whispered to yourself and pressed your fingers to your lips. You looked away, across the room lost in thought, trying to process it. How could a gorgeous man like this be a fucking virgin??

You snapped your head and eyes back over to Daryl, who was looking down at the table trying not to look mortified as his leg shook up and down anxiously.

“You gotta be shittin’ me, right?” you asked more to yourself than anyone as you stared in disbelief at the man who lit your every cell on fire with just a look.

How could someone like him never have been with a woman? You thought biting your thumb lost in thought as you stared at him in disbelief, your eyes hungrily roaming his body.

He looked down with nothing but a timid humiliated look on his face as he stroked the table softly, trying to fixate on it and avoid your gawking gaze.

Shit. Now you felt bad.

You dropped your cards down onto the table and walked over to his side of it. You stood over him and watched as he continued his meek actions, obviously embarrassed.

You reached your right-hand down and slowly caress it down the right side of his face. You came down to his chin and softly grabbed it, nudging it up and forcing him to move his head and eyes up to yours. He locked eyes with you, confusion filling them at your sudden touch. You noticed his breath hitch as he looked timidly over at you. You loved it.

You ignored the rising feeling in your body and stared gently down at the man below you. You rubbed your right hand up and down the side of his face, caressing him softly. He looked into your eyes quizzically and yet with need.

He smiled kindly into your eyes as you stroked his cheek, nuzzling into it just ever so slightly, but holding his tough stare just in case this was some kind of trick. You smiled back gently at him and leaned down to him, slowly placing a light kiss on his left cheek.

You leaned back up and looked deeply into his eyes with sincerity, saying, “I didn’t mean to make fun of you, Daryl.” You smiled softly and apologetically down into his eyes.

“I honestly, just never thought someone like you would ever have not…” your eyes roamed up and down his body again, trying and stay focused on the task at hand. “I mean…. Just look at you,” you said, trying not to stare everywhere you wanted to, focusing only on his eyes.

He looked back at you taken aback by your words. His head jut backward, and his face contorted. He cocked his head to the side, detaching from your hand as he glared you down.

“Girl. What are you talkin’?” Daryl asked angrily, knowing that now you just had to be playing him.

He wasn’t anything special to look at.

You chuckled a little when he angrily pulled away from you. He really was clueless, wasn’t he? You thought, smirking to yourself, Rick was right. You deliberated your next move a moment as he continued to stare at you with angry confusion.

You smiled after a moment of contemplation and walk back over to your side of the table. You easily moved the chair over to the wall behind you and walked back over to the table, you gripped both hands onto it and slid it away, back against the wall. You nodded to yourself at a job well done and slowly turned back around to face Daryl who was still sitting in his chair shifting awkwardly as you slowly walk back toward him. You smiled happily to yourself at how damn adorable he was and how much you apparently turned him on.

You walk across the room until you are just a foot away from Daryl in the chair. You watch as his legs bounce up and down nervously, as he stares over at your body. He can’t meet your eyes, for fear you’d see how nervous he was, so he stares instead at your clothed stomach.

“Daryl…” you said, slowly pushing your right knee in between his bouncing legs, brushing it slightly into his left knee.

The minute your body made contact with his, his leg stopped, and you saw his whole body tense up. You smiled to yourself at his reaction, slightly brushing your knee up and down his a few times affectionately. You brushed up his leg almost all the way to his groin before you slowly drudged your leg up and over his leg. You brought your other leg around to rest on the other side, straddling his lap.

You slowly snaked your arms around his neck. He still would not look at you. He looked terrified.

“Hey…Look at me,” you said softly, but commandingly.

He slowly raised his eyes and locked them with yours, looking like a scared little boy. Daryl still didn’t know if this was some kind of trick, but he wanted you more than ever right now.

You smiled over at him when he finally looked at you, “You, Daryl Dixon…” you started, lowering your lips down slowly to his right cheek and kissed it sweetly, before looking back into his eyes.

“You are probably the strongest…” you swooped down and kissed his other cheek, “Bravest…” you kissed his forehead, “Heroic…” you kissed his nose, “Amazing person I have gotten to know in this world,” you finished.

You caressed his cheek again and stared deeply into his eyes, which finally started to show something other than fear, they showed sweetness and longing toward you.

Your eyes searched his as you realized just how insecure this amazing man was. “You really don’t know how gorgeous you are, do you?” you asked him in awe, almost as if to yourself, as you searched his eyes.

He tried to pull back off your hand as he huffed again, but you don’t let him. You held your hand onto his face and forced his eyes reluctantly back to you.

“You are,” you said again, sincerely, staring into his eyes with nothing but love.

You realized that the only way to get through to this man was actual words and action. He was oblivious to hints. Like, say you straddling him on a chair in the middle of the open room. Guess I am going for this. Now or never. You said to yourself as you pulled his face closer to yours. He stared at you with confused anger as you brought your lips to his. You slowly crashed your lips onto his top lip sucking on it ever so lightly. You leaned back and looked for his reaction. He looked less angry, but still confused af.

“Do you like my lips on yours?” you asked, softly.

He stared over at you still bewildered but he slowly nodded his head. His gaze shifted away from you again as if he had done something wrong.

“Hey…” you said, beckoning him back to you.

He quickly stared back at you, ashamedly.

You brought both hands to the sides of his face and looked into his reluctant eyes.

“If you don’t want me… Just tell me. It’s okay,” you said sincerely, your heart dropping into your stomach, awaiting his answer.

You sure didn’t want to do anything he didn’t want to do, but you also would hate to hear that he didn’t want you.

You looked over at him nervously, trying to keep your cool.

He stared back at you and huffed again, in disbelief at your words. He stayed silent a moment before looking back to you and speaking, “Y/N. How could I not want you?” He let his eyes roam your body a minute. He growled softly to himself at the sight of you on top of him. It was barely audible, but you heard it. He slowly looked back up into your eyes and stared at you lustfully for a moment and then sadly.

“But a woman like you deserves to be with someone that can please her,” he said, again breaking his gaze away from you as he continued. “I don’t know nothing. I wouldn’t be any good at it,” he admitted sheepishly, hating that he had to speak these words out loud, especially to you.

You leaned down and kissed his forehead gently and then down to his nose, before pressing your forehead to his and looking into his eyes. You waited until he eventually shifted his eyes back to yours. He stared at you not sure what to do with you.

“Daryl... No one knows what they are doing the first time,” you said, smiling at him reassuringly.

“And, not please me? Please! You have pleased me so much already, that you don’t even know about…” you said, smirking devilishly at him.

He stared back at you again with the same confused look. Fuck. This dude was so clueless.

“What ya mean?” he asked, quizzically.

You chuckled to yourself at his oblivious nature and leaned back on his lap. You wrapped your arms playfully around his shoulders again and wiggle your eyebrow at him. “I’ll show you later. But right now, I want to taste your lips again,” you said staring longingly down at his lips, licking yours.

“Is that okay?” you asked him, innocently staring into his eyes.

Your innocent request turned Daryl’s eyes dark and his body tensed again. He nodded to you and awaited your lips on his.

You smiled sweetly into his eyes and then stared back at his lips longingly. You licked yours and your stare turned dark with desire as you leaned down, aiming for your target. You lightly crashed your lips back onto his top lip, slowly dragging your tongue along the bottom of it, before swirling below and doing the same to his bottom lip. You heard Daryl groan and little at the feel of your lips on his and feel his mouth prematurely buck up into yours a minute, before forcing himself back into place. You smiled to yourself at his action and slowly traced your tongue back and forth between his lips a few times until he finally parted them for you.

You softly plunged your tongue into his mouth, searching for his tongue. You found it and began to slowly swirl around it, pressing into it as long and slow as you could. Daryl’s tongue froze for a moment, making yours do all the work. But you moaned into his mouth, pleading with him to play with you. He groaned in response, capturing your tongue with his and slowly swirling his tongue around yours.

You felt his hands come up gently to the sides of your body and rest on them. You felt his touch grip into your sides harder as his tongue picked up its pace. His kiss was wild and erratic; one minute slow and passionate, the next he was bucking his teeth into your tongue, trying to capture everything too quickly.

You looked over at him as he kissed you, his eyes were closed, lost in the sensation of you on his lips. You smiled and moaned into his mouth happily at the sight. His eyes opened and looked at you as you captured each other’s tongues around and around. His eyes rolled back, and he grunted into your mouth when he saw you loving his kiss.

You began to suck and swirl your tongue around his faster and with more urgency. You were getting more and more turned on by the second. He had been turned on all night long. You groaned and moaned into each other’s mouths for a few more minutes as you kissed each other passionately. You began to rock onto his lap, instinctually, starting to feel your body responding to him.

He cried out into your mouth in response, breaking contact with your lips for a moment.

“God damn!” he groaned with slight complaint as you began to writhe on top of him. He was so fucking hard and you were driving him wild.

You stared at him with a devilish smile as you rode him a few more times. You watched his trembling face and lips. You stopped your actions, recognizing he was already so close. You swung your leg off of him and stood up. He snapped his head back up to you in shock and a little anger at the absence of your body on his, making you smirk.

You nodded your head up at him. “Stand up,” you told him.

He complied and stood up, facing his body toward yours as he nervously awaited whatever you were going to do next.

You slowly lifted your fingers to the inside of his vest. You ran your hands up his chest and over his red and white flannel tank top underneath. You nudged his vest off one shoulder at a time.

Daryl dipped his shoulders, accordingly, helping you out with your task. He was breathing heavily, his body remained as tense as ever as you took off his vest.

You smiled up at him sweetly, he was so damn cute when he was nervous. You could also tell he was so turned on, which drove you wild. But you had to play this right, you wanted it to be perfect for him. You slowly brought your lips to the side of his neck and began to suck and swirl around it. You ran your fingers up to the top buttons on his tank top, beginning to unbutton each one, one by one, as your lips gave his neck sweet kisses.

Daryl brought his hands to the small of your back and pulled you slightly into him as he groaned out loud at the feeling of your lips on his neck as you kissed on it.

Your fingers reached the bottom button as you reached his lower stomach. You couldn’t help but rub up and down it feverishly a few times, pushing your hand slightly into his pants as you did.

“Shit. Y/N,” he complained, his eyes closed again as your lips kissed on his neck more hungrily as you teased him.

Your hand reached for the button on his pants. You ran your lips up to his ear as your hand circling over the button.

“You ready for the night of your life, Dixon?” you asked seductively and licked his ear up and down.

He bucked into your hand a few times. “Yeah…” he whimpered, giving into you completely, finally.

You smiled to yourself at his response, leaving a short kiss behind his ear before detaching your lips and leaning back in his arms.

You look down at your hand on his pants. “Good. Because, I am going to treat you so right, tonight,” you said licking your lips as you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

You looked up into his eyes wish hungry eyes of your own. “Pull it out for me…” you told him, staring at him with a devilish smirk on your lips.

You would do everything you could to make his first time memorable. But you also wanted to show him how you liked it from a man. You loved a dominant man. You licked your lips and looked back down, awaiting your present.

Daryl shifted awkwardly a moment, before looking at your eyes on him. He loved how much you seemed to need him. He took a deep breath and moved his right hand down to his pants. He shoved it carefully inside, he was so hard he had to be careful or he would cum right then and there.

You almost moaned out loud getting so wet as you looked up and watched his head shoot back in pleasure as he grabbed his cock and slowly pulled it up and out of his pants. He growled happily, shaking his head roughly from side to side as he tried to control himself.

You quickly dropped to your knees and pull his pants down, letting them fall to the floor. He kicked out of his boots and out of his jeans, kicking them to the side of your bodies.

You looked up eagerly and saw that he was now staring down at you with a look you had not yet seen, one of harsh yearning.

He breathed in and out heavily as he watched you below him, so eager to please him, and so damn good at everything you did. He didn’t know if he could control himself any longer, you made him so damn hard it hurt.

You smiled up at him and kiss the side of his thigh briefly, meant as an innocent act, but Daryl took it in and his whole body shook.

“Sit down, baby. So, you can enjoy it fully,” you instructed, running your hands up and down his thighs with yearning.

Daryl nodded and sat down on the chair behind him. You crawled over to him, readjusting to his new position. You ran your hands down his bare chest, under his open tank top, staring at him with devilish intentions. You reached the bottom of his stomach and moved to his inner thighs as you pushed them further apart.

You stared at him with a hazy smile and said, “This may not take too long. That’s okay. First time for guys usually doesn’t. There is a lot of pent up, shall we say ‘energy,’ that has been built up… Let’s give you your first taste of a woman.” You smiled lustfully at him for a second before kneeling down in between his legs.

Daryl moaned loudly to himself as he leaned slightly back in his chair and opened his legs wider to you.

You braced both hands onto the sides of his thighs eyeing his cock with hunger.

“Mmm. You’re so big, baby. I can’t wait to feel you,” you said with pure desire as you imagined riding it to heaven.

You forced your attention back to the task at hand and began to run your tongue slightly up and down his cock a few times. You looked up at him to see his reaction. Daryl was whimpering softly to himself as he watched you with crazed eyes. His left hand was braced behind his head as he clutched his hair roughly. Your tongue already felt fucking amazing on his cock, he had never felt anything like it!

You looked back down and drug your tongue up his cock, this time with more pressure, then swirling around the tip, causing him to buck up into your face. You repeated your actions once more before swirling around his tip one more time and shoving him slowly down your throat. You felt him bucking and writhing wildly into you as he groaned happily to himself at the amazing feeling.

You shoved his huge cock half way down and held it there, feeling his body writhing above you and hearing his groans of frustrated pleasure. “Y/N…” he whispered your name, his eyes closed and a look of pure bliss on his face. You shoved him all the way down and pushed him harshly to your hilt, holding onto him there again as he bucked erratically into you, trying to find release.

“Fuck! Y/N!” he groaned loudly, bringing his right hand down and over to the back of your head, rubbing your hair with appreciation.

You moaned onto his cock as you bobbed slowly up and down on his cock, loving the feeling of his appreciative hand on you. The vibration around Daryl’s cock created by your action caused him instant shooting pleasure and without thinking his hand gripped your hair and pushed your mouth onto his cock harshly a few times.

“Yes!” you cried out onto his cock, stopping your motion on him for a moment, loving the feeling of his confident touch. He made you so wet, you rubbed your legs together, putting pressure in all the right places. You loved the way you made him feel, pleasuring him was even more rewarding than you thought it would be.

He felt the amazing vibration on his cock as you called out to him with your approval. He growled loudly, looking down at you with complete concentration as he started to push and pull your mouth up and down onto his cock.

You stared up at him and nodded in approval, stopping your actions, waiting for him to take charge of you. He growled again and nodded silently to you, staring into you harder than ever before as he pushed and pulled your mouth in and out of cock, gripping your hair tightly. Your eyes rolled back as you got even hotter for him as you let him take control of your mouth to pleasure himself.

You closed your eyes and enjoyed the sensation. You tried and remain as relaxed as you could as he bobbed his cock in and out of your mouth. He began to buck into you harder and faster. You heard him moaning and whimpering in shorter intervals as he came undone. His hips began to thrust into you faster, rocking them back and forth on the chair with more intent with each thrust.

“Oh. Fuck!” Daryl cried out as he pushed your mouth harder and faster over his cock. His hips began to rock faster and shorter as he hit into you. He tried to push further than you could go. You hummed a little, trying to relax the back of your throat. All this did was make him buck even harder and faster.

“Oh. Shit. Y/N. Yes!” he exclaimed, looking down at you in happy disbelief as he watched as your mouth taking in his cock. He had only ever imagined this, it felt like a dream. It felt so fucking good! He saw you looking up at him with low, lust in your eyes and he couldn’t take it anymore.

He stared down back at you with pure raw intent and began to match his hand and his hip motions in unison, harshly pushing and holding you into him each time. The pressure that was building was so intense he needed to feel that high. He pushed you onto his cock harder and faster, whimpering and moaning confusedly as he came closer and closer to his high.

You looked up at him and see him staring down at you, loving the feel and the view. You began to hum onto his cock again, loving his reaction.

“Fuck. Y/N!” he whimpered happily in between thrusts as if you had betrayed him.

He grabbed your hair and gripped it tighter, pushing you up and down him harshly. You hummed over and over as he thrusted you onto him and you watched as his eyes rolled back and his hips buck erratically. You groaned as he pushed you onto his cock as far back as he could go, hitting into your shortly repeatedly until you felt him explode so hard down your throat. He tasted so sweet, you gladly swallow every drop.

“Oh, Fuck Yeah!!” He cried out to himself as he hit his climax, closing his eyes and cumming inside your warm, wet, mouth. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, racing a million miles a minute, every cell in his body tingling with the most amazing feeling.

He bucked and hit his cock into you one more time harshly, holding himself there and groaning in pleasure as he rode out his high.

You smiled and whimpered to yourself, so turned on by making him feel so good. Your entire body was begging for him. You sucked and swirled around his cock a few more times, lapping up all of his sweet juice. He tasted so fucking good.

“Oh, god. That feels so good, Y/N,” he said smiling happily at the feeling you created, his eyes still closed in ecstasy as you took in every part of him.

You slowly brought your lips up, tightly wound around his cock, tickling the bottom of his tip with your tongue a few times before pulling your lips off of him. You looked up at him with pure desire, running your hand up and down your right-side and breast as you licked your lips, so turned on after making him cum for you.

Daryl’s relaxed smile turned dark again when he looked down and saw you rubbing on yourself, staring up at him with hungry eyes.

Daryl looked away, ashamed again.

“What’s wrong?” you asked with confusion.

Daryl’s eyes returned to yours, with embarrassment.

“I shouldn’t have gone so fast, without... Didn’t even get to you,” he said, averting his gaze again, ashamed that he hadn’t given you what you had just given to him.

You smiled, avoiding the laugh you wanted to have, standing up in front of him.

You place your feet shoulder-width apart in front of his mostly naked body and slowly move your hands up and down the sides of your body, rubbing harder and further toward your breasts and stomach with every pass. You reach your breasts and take them in both hands, shooting your head back and your eyes closed. You swayed your hips back and forth as you massaged yourself. For good measure, you arched your body up further toward him and began to breathe heavily. You swirled and rocked your hips in front of him before thrashing your head and eyes back forward into his.

You smirked seeing his astonished, frozen, face at the sight of you. Mission accomplished. You thought. You stared down at his cock and noticed it growing hard again. You looked back up at him, still rubbing your breasts, and smirk wider.

“You were saying?” you said cockily and slowly move your hands down to the hem of your blank tank top. You lifted it up, revealing your bare stomach, Daryl looked over at you purely entertained, licking his lips at the sight of you undressing yourself in front of him.

You lift the tank top all the way up to the top of your stomach and just below your breasts. You left it there and stared devilishly at Daryl, turning and walking back to the wall behind you. You rested your ass on the edge of the table you had pushed against the wall just minutes before. You wiggled your hips back and forth suggestively a few times, staring at him with only one thing on your mind. You unbuttoned your pants and unzipped them.

He stared at you with wild eyes as he watched you tease him.

You began to rub your bare stomach up and down as you stared over at him with faux innocence.

“Remember how I told you how you have pleased me so much already?” you asked him, breathing heavily, as you thought about all the times you had given in to your dirty thoughts of him and given yourself release.

He nodded, his cock growing harder by the second as your hands roamed your body.

“Come here and I’ll show you what I meant,” you said in a whisper, moving your hands to the table behind you and gripping it and slightly arching your body out to him.

Daryl got up and walked over to you. His eyes were focused only on his end goal, you and that body.

He walked over, striding widely like he always did, his confidence builds with every step. He just needed to feel you again. He had never felt anything so good. He walked right into you, bumping you both into the table behind you.

You giggled a little and wrapped your arms around his shoulders once again and pulled his lips back to yours. You made love to his tongue with yours, feeling his hands come more quickly back around your sides this time. He pushed his hands up around the small of your back, running up around your bare skin. He growled lowly into your kiss at the feeling. This caused you to moan happily back at him. He slowly began to run his hands up and down your bare skin on the small of your back. His touch was becoming more urgent with each pass, his tongue swirling more dominantly around yours as he turned on for you again.

“Oh, Daryl!” you cried out in pure bliss, detaching your lips from his for a moment, loving the feel of his hands on your body. You had waited too long for his touch.

“Daryl? You wanna see how good you make me feel when I think about you?” you asked as you began to grind your hips up into him.

He nodded. “Yeah,” he said as his hand bravely pushing up under your tank top and roaming your shoulder blades.

You moaned at his bold action and snapped your eyes back to his. You lifted your arms, looking over at him playfully.

“Take it off,” you said, encouraging him to be bolder and take you for his own.

He nodded and slowly traced his fingers under the fabric, tugging and pulling awkwardly at it at first until he successfully tugged it messily up and off of you. This left your bare breasts and stomach exposed to him.

He growled at the sight, his fully risen cock twitching for you.

Before he could act, you jumped back onto the table, wiggling your hips into a secure place before laying your body down onto it. You gasp a little at the cold surface, hearing cards scattering to the floor and feeling a few stuck to your back. But all you can care about is the man staring you down.

He looked, fixated, at your breasts and licked his lips. You writhed your hips up and down, your entire body aching for him. You needed him elsewhere but wanted him to explore whatever he wanted to about you tonight.

You looked down at your breasts and then back up at him.

“You wanna touch them?” you asked, breathing heavily and arching them up to him.

He looked up at you, questioning you with his eyes again, with nervous eyes.

You smiled back at him in response and told him, “Touch em all you want, baby.” You rocked your hips in anticipation of his touch on your skin again.

You looked up at him with needy eyes, but he still looked hesitant.

“Go ahead. I want you to,” you said lowly, locking eyes with his.

He nodded timidly and slowly brought his hands down to your body. He softly placed both of his big hands on your stomach and swirled them lightly around a few times. You stared down at him and watched as he stared at his hands, concentrating on the feeling of you. He groaned a little as his hands passed around your body and he watched as he slowly ventured north, to your beautiful breasts.

“Y/N,” he whispered softly to himself as he moved his hands up to cup both of your breasts.

You heard a deep, throaty growl escape his mouth as his hands made contact. You groaned and arched up into his hands as they hit you, loving the feeling of him touching you.

“Oh, Daryl…” you moaned, wiggling and rocking up into his grip, as he turned you on.

“Fuck,” Daryl growled, at the feel of your nipples hardening at his touch.

You arched your body into his touch further, sighing happily as you felt his hands massaging you.

He couldn’t believe you were so turned on by him. You looked so beautiful loving him touching on you.

His hands began to grip your breasts harder and faster and you cried happily to him.

Daryl suddenly leaned down and crashed his lips onto your left breast, sucking and swirling around it, ravenously.

You gasped in shock at his sudden dominant actions, moaning as you felt his tongue hit your breast. “Daryl! Yes!” you moaned to him, loving the feeling of his tongue on you, and his sudden confidence.

He sucked and swirled around it and focused on your nipple, taking it in between his teeth and biting it a little before swirling around it harshly.

“Oh, fuck, yes…” you groaned loudly as he worked on you.

You pushed his head harder into you, causing him to grunt and bite your nipple again.

“Oh, Daryl, that feels so good…” you panted out heavily as you reached down frantically trying to find his hands. You caressed his right arm that is propped by your side and brushed your hand down to his. You forced his hand up into yours, clasping your fingers around his for a moment as his lips moved to your other breast. You gripped tightly into his hand as he changed breasts and slowly brought both of your hands down to lay on the table at your side, entangled together.

“Daryl?” you whispered heavily, needing him in every way possible right now.

Daryl removed his lips from your breast and stared up at you in response to you beckoning him.

“Kiss me again?” you asked, looking up at him with pure want and longing, begging for his lips to be on yours again.

He smiled and softly left your breast one more kiss before moving his lips back to yours. He leaned over you, with his right hand entangled in yours. His left hand propped him up over you and he smiled lovingly down at you for a moment, making your breath hitch as you surrendered so willingly to him.

You slowly lifted your right hand up and cupped his face, smiling only for him. “I love the way your lips feel on mine, Daryl,” you said looking up at him with pure desire for his passionate kiss again.

He smiled wider at your words, swooping down and crashing his lips harshly onto yours, in a sudden bold move. Your teeth clanked together as he roughly pushed his tongue into your mouth. His kiss was so eager and hungry, you loved it. You cried out happily to him as he took your tongue on a wild ride. He swirled his tongue around yours so passionately that you heard him moan a little into your kiss.

“Baby!” you moaned excitedly into his mouth as you kissed him feverishly back and moved your intertwined hands in between your bodies. You slowly began to rub your hands up and down your bare stomach, rocking your hips slightly into them, feeling yourself building to the wave coming, just from his tongue alone.

Daryl groaned appreciatively into your kiss as you rubbed his hand up and down your skin. He was so hard again, loving the way you made him feel. His hard cock groaned against the table and up your clothed leg.

You untangled your fingers from his and put your hand over his. You laid it flat on your stomach and began to guide it up and down as you rock your hips harder into his touch.

“That feels so good…” you said to him, closing your eyes and enjoying his touch.

You began to push his hand down further the more turned on you got.

You snapped your eyes back to his and saw him licking his lips and staring down at you as you enjoy his hands on your body. You smiled and bit your lip as you pushed his hand down into your jeans, slightly under your panties and held them there a moment.

You looked up at his anxious eyes. “I have thought about you doing this to me, so many times,” you admitted, looking up at him with hazy eyes.

You pushed his hand down further so that his hand was over your mound.

Your eyes rolled back a little at the sensation before you looked back into his eyes, which began to turn from anxious to pure desire as he watched you fall apart for his touch.

“I’ve made myself feel so good at the thought of you, Daryl…” you admitted, moving your hand off of his and pulling it back out of your pants, leaving his in your pants on its own.

You stared up at him and licked your lips with anticipation. “You wanna do the honors this time?” you asked, staring at him lowly and wiggling your body playfully up into him and his hand.

He stared down at you, so fucking turned on by your request and everything about you. He too had thought about you many times and found his release, although he never knew how much better the real thing was. He looked down at his hand in your pants and growled to himself as he began to rub his palm up and down your pussy.

“Oh, god, Daryl… Yes, that feels so good…” you moaned to him loudly in pure bliss at the feeling of his hand on you.

He stared harshly into your eyes as his hand began to increase its pressure, in response to your cries of pleasure.

You stared back at him with equal seriousness as you rocked your hips into his hand encouragingly.

He roughly pushed his hand down further into your jeans and forced his middle finger into you, pumping slowly into you at first as he stared down at you for your reaction.

“Yes!” you exclaimed loudly to him and shot your head back a bit at the sensation of his finger thrusting inside you.

Daryl smirked to himself at your reaction and began to pump in and out of you with his finger repeatedly with more fervor as you moaned and groaned underneath the thrall of his touch.

He grunted and shoved another finger into you, causing you to groan loudly and grind your hips up into him with more need.

“Faster, baby…” you begged him, closing your eyes and concentrating on your high that was so close.

Daryl obeyed and shoved his fingers into you faster and harder with each pump. You pushed your hips up into his hand and his fingers harder, placing pressure in all the right places, until you hit the right spot harshly one last time and felt your walls tremble and shake as you press your pussy up into his fingers and held into him, cumming so hard for him.

You looked up at him as you came so good over his fingers and cried out to him, “Daryl!! Fuck!” You smiled blissfully, riding out your high, as you looked up at Daryl who is just loving you cumming in front of his eyes. You hit your high a little harder, seeing his reaction, prolonging your high.

“Fuck, Daryl....” you whimpered happily, panting heavily as you felt the most amazing rush run through your body because of him.

You dropped your hips back to the floor after a few more seconds of enjoying the feeling. Daryl removed his hand, moving it back up to your stomach and resting it there. He stared down at you with dark eyes as you tried and regain your breath.

You stared up at him and smiled appreciatively. You reached your hand up to cup his face, stroking it a few times.

Daryl leaned into your hand and closed his eyes a moment, smiling happily to himself as he nuzzled into your touch, before looking back down at your half-naked body.

You watched his eyes as they roamed your body with only one thing in mind. Your hips ground up and down in response, you could feel yourself getting so wet for him again. He looked back down into your eyes as you wiggled up into him and stared him down with the same hungry eyes.

You watched as he stared back down at your body, willfully now knowing just how much you wanted him too. His eyes rested on your unbuttoned jeans. He stared at the button that held you away from him with frustration for a moment.

“Take ‘em off,” you whispered huskily, arching your hips up into him suggestively.

He looked back down at you and quickly nodded in agreement. He needed to feel you in every way, and you felt the same.

You pushed your hips up into the air, bracing your body off the table with your hands. You stared up at him, breathing heavily as you anticipated what was to come next. You loved watching his eyes worship every inch of your body.

He stared down at your hips in the air and growled lowly in his throat. His hands quickly come up to your hips and began to tug at your jeans. He sloppily tugged and ripped at the fabric, pulling one side down faster than the other, before pulling the jeans down to your thighs. You dropped your hips and allow him to rip the jeans off your legs fully, He turned to his side and whipped them to the floor with slight anger as he quickly stripped you. He turned back around and noticed your hips back in the air, you planking your body up and biting your lip looking at your panties and them back at him with an anticipatory smile.

“Damn, Y/N…” he growled lowly, taking in your soaked panties and your nearly naked body so ready for him.

His cock groaned in pain as it anticipated what it would feel like to be inside you. 

He slowly caressed his hands up your thighs, watching as his hands moved up your bare skin until they reached your panties. He placed his fingers softly inside of them and drudged the fabric off of you, dropping them absentmindedly to the floor, his eyes fixated on you as you dropped your hips and opened your legs to him.

He looked into your eyes and then slowly roamed his eyes down your bare body. He took in your breasts and your writhing stomach and then down to your beautiful pink, wet, pussy. His eyes snapped back up to yours, in urgency. You licked your lips and nodded down to him.

“Go ahead, baby… I need you inside of me,” you said, turning yourself on at the thought of how good he would feel inside you.

He groans and grunts as he stares back at you and nods. He turns his attention back to your open pussy and he reaches down with his right hand and grabs his throbbing cock. He moans to himself a minute as he feels his cock in his hand, so ready for release again. His jaw clenched and he looked down at you with determination.

He moved his cock to your pussy, whining a little as he felt his tip slide against your folds, he looked into your eyes as he slowly began to push his cock inside you.

You groaned as you feel how big he was as he entered you.

“Fuck!” you cried out in shocked surprise. You arched your hips higher, wiggling your hips a little as you tried to adjust to him. He felt so fucking good inside you! You closed your eyes and concentrated on the feeling of him inside you. You had wanted this ever since you had first met this man. Yet you never thought he would feel so good! You began to rock your hips harshly up and down onto his cock, placing pressure on your clit and holding onto him with every motion.

“Fuck, Y/N!” Daryl complained as he tried to remain in control, nearly losing it feeling your pussy clench around him.

You rocked onto him harder, getting hotter by his response, loving the feeling of him inside you. He was so big!

You looked up at him, beginning to ride him harder and faster. You got even more turned on as you watched him coming undone at the feel of you.

He whimpered and whined, looking like he was lost as he pumped into you harshly. He began to find his rhythm as he started getting the hang of it. He started to fuck you even better and with more confidence, bouncing into you roughly and hitting your clit just right.

“Oh, yeah! Daryl! Just like that!” you cried out, your body bouncing more urgently into his as you felt yourself building toward heaven.

He slammed into you faster at your request, his breathing becoming erratic as his hips thrust wildly into you. He was so close to exploding, he couldn’t stop his eager thrusts.

“Oh yeah! Oh fuck!” you moaned happily, loving the way he fucked you so hard.

He thrusted into you faster and harder at your cries of pleasure. All you could feel was your bodies slamming into each other thrust after thrust. You rocked your pussy onto his cock and forced your clit up and down onto to, creating amazing pressure. You groaned to yourself and repeated it, rocking faster onto him.

You stared up at him and whimpered, “Daryl… I’m going to…”

You rocked as hard and fast as you could onto him hitting yourself just right until you came for him.

“Fuck!... Daryl! Yes!!” you ground onto him harshly, prolonging your high that course through your body.

He slammed into you even harder at the feeling of you pulsated happily over his cock, he couldn’t hold out any longer.

“Shit!” Daryl grunted and grabbed your hips and began to push himself into you harder than ever before, making you whimper in pure pleasure with every hit.

He grabbed your ass and pushed himself into you as far as he could go, creating his own rhythm, that had you screaming his name.

“Daryl! Yes!” you cried out as your body bounced up and down the table for his cock.

He pushed into you and hit at your hilt, in response to your screams of pleasure. You cried out again and reached over to grab both your breasts with your hands, loving the feeling of him fucking you so good.

He pushed into you angrily at the sight of you touching yourself, feeling his high coming. He gripped your hips and rocked them onto his cock and slowly began to grind onto them with his, so deep and so hard, you had never felt anything like it.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” you groaned as you ground just as hard back into him, feeling yourself already ready to cum again for him.

He repeated this action a few more times, watching as you closed your eyes and whimpered in pure heaven, ready to explode again for him.

“Oh, fuck. Y/N,“ he said lowly and stared over at you, nearly shaking as he watched you falling apart for him again.

You looked over at him, breathing heavily as you concentrated on your high.

He stared back at you as he began to pump into you faster and harder. He watched as you cried out to him as he fucked you so hard into the table. He watched your breasts bounce up and down. As soon as his hips collided with yours your hips slammed back onto his cock, fucking him right back with just as much fervor. His cock slammed into you faster and harder and he listened to your sounds of pleasure.

He noticed you were on the brink of another orgasm, thrashing your head and closing your eyes, lost in your passion. He thrusted his cock into you, hitting your hilt over and over and pushing down onto your clit. He fucked your writhing body with everything he had until he slammed into you and you came for him.

“Holy fuck!” you moaned loudly as you climaxed so hard, your body shaking in pleasure as your orgasm hit you like a freight train. You looked into Daryl’s eyes and groaned in appreciation, running your hands up his chest to massage his hair in thanks.

He slammed his cock into you harder and shorter, loving the feeling of you cumming so hard over his cock. He pushed into you staring into your eyes with determination as you rode your high out. He felt himself getting closer and closer with every thrust.

“Baby! Cum inside me!” you moaned loudly, loving the feeling of him inside you.

You looked over at him, noticing his concentration is turning to erratic, urgent, passion. He thrusted into you wildly, swirling his hips every so often. He stared into your eyes as he slammed in and out of you harshly until he finally hit his release, thrusting into your hilt and exploding deep inside you.

“Holy Fuck. Y/N!” he cried out loudly with a look of confused bliss on his face as he felt the most amazing orgasm running through him. He had had orgasms before, but none had ever felt so damn good! He whined and whimpered as he held himself inside you, trying to push as far into you as he could, loving the feeling of your pussy around his cock. He stared over at you panting heavily, staring at you like he was in shock at the feeling.

You smiled and bit your lip, clenching you pussy around his cock a few times, to say thank you.

He groaned at the feeling and hit into your hilt a couple more times, causing you to softly groan in pleasure.

He slowly pulled out of you and leaned back over your body, propping his elbows up onto the table, on either side of your face.

You stared up into his eyes, completely lost and in love with everything about him. You felt so satisfied.

He stared down at you with wonder and pure happiness as he panted away his high, already reliving it in his head.

He swooped his face down towards yours and nuzzled your nose to his a few times, staring deep into your eyes as he crashed his lips down onto your, pulling them into his for a slow, sweet, kiss.

He rested his forehead on yours and stared down at you in happy awe.

“That was amazing, Y/N,” he said simply, staring at you with pure joy.

You smiled lovingly up at him and reached your hand back up to caress his face.

“You’re amazing,” you replied, staring back at him with the same wonder. How did this man exist?

You leaned up and pulled your lips back to his, slowly pushing your tongue into his mouth and grabbing his tongue with yours. You slowly swirled your tongues around each other for a long passionate kiss.

He pulled his lips off of yours a moment and stared back down into your eyes, looking like he had a question.

“What?” you asked, stroking his cheek again and looking over at him with curiosity.

“What’s gonna happen now?” Daryl asked nervously, hoping this wasn’t just a one-time thing.

“What do you mean?” you asked.

Daryl’s eyes flitted to yours and he stared down at you anxiously.

“I mean between you and me…” he said, looking away with embarrassment in his eyes.

You bit your lip and smiled widely, feeling your body ignite for him again. He was so damn cute.

You pulled his face back to yours and forced his eyes back to you, smiling brightly at him.

“If you want me, I’m all yours, Dixon,” you said honestly, staring up into his eyes with nothing but want for him.

He smiled shyly for a moment before looking back at you and nodding his head up.

“You’re all mine then,” he said simply, as if he owned you, and crashed his lips back onto yours.

You sighed happily, inviting his mouth back to yours and closing your eyes, in pure heaven as he began to kiss you again. You definitely owed Rick for setting up the best night of your life. You swirled your tongue around his, already needing him again. Every fiber of your being hoped that this was something that you two could get used to for the rest of your days in this world…


End file.
